


If Feeding lamb was a shotacon

by Actoon_please_stop



Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [1]
Category: Feeding lamb (web comic)
Genre: Animal Abuse, I gave the other boys names, M/M, Nishin masumi, One Shot, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actoon_please_stop/pseuds/Actoon_please_stop
Summary: Andy is just a mess up version of pico. Brendon is just rough n tougher version of coco and Hayden is Chico
Series: Yaoi Manga crossovers that are bad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	If Feeding lamb was a shotacon

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I made this

Brendan stared into the glass mirror in the junk yard, he saw Hayden walking down the road near the river with his dog and something flashed in Brendon’s mind,he licked his lips and then whispered “ohh it would be a shame if your dog went missing”. A cruel apathetic smile grew. Next week after,Brendon notice Andrew the boy who would go to their hideout-he follows him,only to see a cage full of squirrels.the blonde boy holds one of the squirrels and then bring a makeshift scissor to the squirrels legs then cutting off the limbs of the animal. Brendon watch closely as the other boy kept cutting the squirrels up-he then startled Andrew,who looked back shocked turning around, “ahh hey Brendan,how are you doing” said Andrew- Brendan walked up to Andy and groped his member, well of course being shocked by the action that just happened to him,he then drop the makeshift scissors and ran to the bathroom. 

Brendan put the scissors in his toolbox and went to Hayden’s dog,Mob,he then took the collar off and made his way to an old church and he started his plan... Brendan put his foot incredibly hard on the dog’s back,taking a saw from his toolbox- aiming at dog’s legs while managing to cut off one leg and bandage it up but not before mutilating both it’s eyes with the scissors he took from Andy, watching the dog running aimlessly though out the church,pining it once more,Brendan put a blow torch to right up to the dog’s skin- luckily it WAS off however that would only last for 1 second as it turned on causing excruciating pain as the fire kept going on and on. Andy found the dog wrapped in a rug and brought it to the boys. 

If you read the manga you know what happens.


End file.
